Don´t close your heart
by Abhaya
Summary: Sirius beobachtet ein Todessertreffen und trifft eine folgenschwere Entscheidung... Er rettet Snape das Leben, doch wer weiß, ob dieser die Nacht überhaupt übersteht?
1. Default Chapter

Und noch eine Songfic…Dieses Mal zu „Don´t close your heart" von HIM, meiner absoluten Lieblingsband g 

Wie immer gehört mir hier rein gar nichts außer der Idee, alles aus dem Potter-Universum gehört JKR, das Lied gehört Ville Valo von HIM... schmacht

_Über Reviews freue ich mich immer sehr... lieb schau_

_Übrigens ignorier ich den fünften Band einfach mal, für mich ist Sirius nämlich noch am Leben. _

_Ach ja, noch eine Warnung: es stirbt zwar niemand, aber es ist schon ziemlich grausam und wer das nicht lesen möchte, sollte jetzt aufhören..._

_Okay, das war´s dann von mir, Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Müde beobachtete Sirius aus dem Fenster der kleinen Muggelgartenlaube den Sonnenaufgang. Die Nacht war... nicht gut verlaufen, um es mal positiv auszudrücken. **

Er war auf der Flucht vor ein paar Auroren gewesen, die ihn durch Zufall in einer alten Lagerhalle erwischt hatten. Sie hatten eigentlich nur den Auftrag gehabt, in der Umgebung zu patrouillieren, doch dummerweise hatten einige Ratten im hinteren Teil der Lagerhalle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt. Er vermutete, dass eine der Ratten Pettigrew gewesen war, es wäre genau sein Stil gewesen, andere die Drecksarbeit erledigen zu lassen.

Jedenfalls war er den Auroren mit knapper Not in einem kleinen Wald entkommen, nur um festzustellen, dass sich eine ganze Menge Zauberer auf einer kleinen Lichtung versammelt hatten.

Schnell hatte er sich im Dickicht versteckt, schließlich hatte jeder Zauberer in ganz Großbrittanien seine Beschreibung samt dem Zusatz, dass er lebendig oder tot zu fangen sei.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er ein Todessertreffen beobachtete –um ehrlich zu sein, er bemerkte es erst, als die Zauberer ihre Kapuzen aufsetzten und

Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer erschien.

Sofort hatte er sich noch tiefer im Dickicht verkrochen, den Auroren in die Hände zu fallen, wäre schon schlimm für ihn gewesen, die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser auf sich zu ziehen, hätte für ihn einen SEHR langsamen Tod für ihn bedeutet. Und er hing an seinem Leben, auch wenn er sich zur Zeit auf der Flucht befand.

**Ein leises Stöhnen hinter ihm rief ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte Sirius dem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang den Rücken zu und ging zu der bleichen, verschwitzten Gestalt auf der schmalen Liege.**

**Sanft legte er einen feuchten Lappen auf die fieberheiße Stirn. Mitleidig betrachtete er die vernichtete Person auf der Liege.**

**Ein Muggellied kroch aus den Tiefen seines Geistes hervor, eine tiefe Männerstimme sang leise vor sich hin. Sirius war zu müde, um die Stimme wieder dorthin zu verscheuchen, wo sie hergekommen war, also lauschte er. **

**Für Severus Snape konnte er sowieso nichts mehr tun.**

I know how it feels to be on your own 

**Ja, er wusste es. Auf seiner Flucht war er immer allein gewesen, immer wachsam, immer voll Furcht vor Entdeckung. Niemand hatte sich für ihn als Mensch interessiert.**

**So wie der Mann auf der schmalen Liege niemanden interessierte. **

**Niemanden –außer Albus Dumbledore.**

**Doch auch Dumbledore hatte Snape auf der Lichtung letzte Nacht nicht beschützen können. Er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass Snape –**

**Mit einem leisen Stöhnen verdrängte Sirius die Erinnerung.**

**Der Mann sang weiter, anklagend, leise.**

_In this cruel world where hearts   
are bound to turn to stone _

**Ja, die Zauberwelt war hart geworden durch den Krieg gegen Du-We... Voldemort. Mitleid oder gar Gnade konnte sich niemand mehr leisten, wenn immer die Gefahr des Verrates bestand. Entweder man schaffte es, sein Leben allein in die Hand zu nehmen, oder man ging unter. Mehr Alternativen gab es nicht.**

**Snape hatte dies schon sehr früh festgestellt und war ein harter, gefühlskalter Mann mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung geworden.**

**Sirius hatte seine Lektion erst nach Lilys und James´ Tod gelernt.**

**Aber er hatte sie gelernt.**

_Where you are alone  
And tired of breathing  
It's all going wrong  
And you just can't stand the pain any more  
_

**Er war nach seiner Verhaftung immer allein gewesen. Genau wie Snape. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Snape es geschafft, irgendwo ganz tief in sich drin Gefühle zu vergraben.**

**Gefühle wie Mitleid, Anstand, Gerechtigkeit.**

**Gefühle, die aus einem einst starken Mann dieses Häufchen Elend gemacht hatten.**

**Und doch wusste Sirius, dass Snape das Richtige getan hatte. Er versuchte, ihn dafür zu hassen, doch er konnte es nicht. Nicht nach letzter Nacht.**

**Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück, wollten akzeptiert werden.**

Die Todesser knieten nieder, kaum dass Voldemort erschienen war. Doch Voldemort war nicht allein erschienen. Mit festem Griff zwang er einen kleinen Jungen auf die Knie nieder, zwang ihn vor den Todessern mit dem Gesicht in den Dreck.

Sirius konnte den Jungen nicht erkennen, jedoch kam er ihm vage bekannt vor. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und trug einen dunklen Umhang. Voldemort sagte etwas zu dem Jungen, was Sirius nicht verstand. Offenbar erhielt er keine Antwort, doch Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher, da der Junge noch immer mit dem Gesicht am Boden kniete.

Er war einfach zu weit weg. Doch viel näher konnte er sich nicht heran wagen, dass Risiko wäre zu groß gewesen.

Leise schlich er ein paar Meter näher, bevor ihn die Angst zurückhielt. Wie hielten die Todesser es nur in Voldemorts Nähe aus?

Der Dunkle Lord sah unzufrieden und wütend aus, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes belegte er den zitternden Jungen mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch.

Die Schreie wehten direkt in Sirius´ Richtung, sie klangen so schmerzerfüllt, einsam und... endgültig. Der Junge würde die Nacht nicht überleben. Stumme Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hob der Dunkle Lord den Fluch auf, drehte sich um und sagte etwas zu einem der Todesser. Der Junge lag unbeachtet zitternd auf dem Boden.

Der Todesser nickte, zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und untersuchte den Jungen.

Was er dann tat, konnte Sirius nicht erkennen. Was er jedoch genauestens erkennen konnte, waren die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Todessers, die langen schwarzen Haare, die gebogene Nase. Der Todesser war Severus Snape.

Voll Hass atmete Sirius ein. Er hatte es gewusst, Snivellus war ein Todesser. Dieser miese Verräter, Dumbledore hatte für ihn ausgesagt und dieser...

Nur mit Mühe konnte Sirius sich wieder beruhigen, nur mit Mühe vermochte er das Geschehen weiter ruhig beobachten. Der Todesser –SNIVELLUS- holte etwas aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs hervor und...

**Nein, an das Folgende wollte er sich nicht erinnern. Er wollte das, was er gesehen hatte verdrängen, wollte sich nicht erinnern, wollte nicht daran glauben...**

**Währenddessen sang der Mann mit seiner sanften Stimme weiter, ohne Anklage, voll Mitleid...**

_You're too numb to believe in…  
In anything  
_

**Wie sollte er noch an etwas glauben, nach dem was geschehen war? Sein gesamtes Weltbild war erschüttert worden...**

**Snivellus... Snape war nicht der, für den er ihn gehalten hatte. Er war gezwungen gewesen, sein ganzes Leben zu überdenken, sein Verhalten zu überdenken.**

**Er war genau wie Snape innerlich vollkommen erstarrt, hatte seine Gefühle einfrieren und erstarren lassen. Doch Snape hatte sie wieder auftauen lassen...**

**Verzweifelt vergrub Sirius seine Finger in seinem Haar... **

_Just don't close your heart  
Just don't close your heart_

_Just don't close your heart  
_

**Doch Sirius wollte seine Fehler wieder gut machen. Er wollte Snape am Leben erhalten, einfach weil dieser es VERDIENT hatte. Aber er konnte nichts tun. Snape hatte hohes Fieber, litt an zahllosen Fluchnachwirkungen und war seit... seit dem Ende der Folter noch nicht einmal wieder aufgewacht.**

**Der Lappen auf Snapes Stirn war getrocknet, mit einem bekümmerten Seufzen tauschte Sirius ihn aus.**

**Und diese verfluchten Erinnerungen...**

Snape holte eine kleine Phiole aus den tiefen Taschen seines Umhangs. Offenbar wollte Voldemort dem Jungen, bevor er ihn tötete, noch etwas einflößen; entweder ein grausames Gift oder... Veritaserum. Sirius vermutete letzteres, da der Todesser penibel drei Tropfen der Flüssigkeit abmaß.

Geschmeidig ging Snape in die Knie, legte eine Hand auf den Mund des Jungen und...

Sirius schloss die Augen, er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie Snape dem Jungen den Kiefer brach, damit er ihm die Tropfen einflößen konnte.

Ein wuterfüllter Schrei ließ ihn die Augen wieder öffnen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Finger in Snapes schwarzen Haaren vergraben, riss den hochgewachsenen Mann hin und her wie ein Puppe.

Der Junge war verschwunden.

Atemlos beobachtete Sirius, wie Snape gegen einen Baum geschleudert wurde und zusammengesunken liegen blieb. Voldemort trat auf ihn zu und versenkte seine Schuhspitzen heftig in Snapes Rippen.

„Steh auf, du mieser Verräter. Dich werde ich Loyalität lehren."

Er brüllte so laut, dass sogar Sirius ihn verstehen konnte. Nur Snapes Antwort konnte er nicht hören.

Dabei hätte er zu gern gewusst, was eigentlich geschehen war. Wo war der Junge? Offensichtlich hatte Snape irgendwas zu dessen Rettung getan, sonst wäre der Dunkle Lord nicht so außer sich gewesen...

Snape versuchte schwach, sich zu erheben, doch seine Arme knickten immer wieder unter ihm weg.

Der Dunkle Lord hob den Zauberstab...

„**Nein... Bitte nicht..."**

**Die Erinnerungen folgten seiner verzweifelten Bitte und zogen sich zurück.**

**Dafür sang der Mann weiter. Leise, bittend.**

_Don't let me down  
_

_I know how easy it is to let go  
Surrender to despair lurking at your door  
To lose your soul and all your feelings  
Strenght all gone_

**Snape warf sich auf der schmalen Liege herum, Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn, sein Gesicht verzog sich in schierem Horror. Auch seine Erinnerungen ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe, quälten ihn, raubten ihm Kraft, die er eigentlich zum Leben benötigen würde...**

**Schnell hielt Sirius ihn fest, in seinem verzweifelten Bemühen seinem inneren Dämon zu entkommen wäre Snape fast von der Liege gefallen. Er hielt Snape wie ein kleines Kind fest in seinen Armen, gab ihm Kraft und Trost.**

**Langsam beruhigte Snape sich, sein Atem normalisierte sich wieder. Aber er war noch immer nicht erwacht.**

**Sanft ließ Sirius den bewusstlosen Körper zurück auf die Liege gleiten. **

**Warum hatte ihm Voldemort mit seiner Seele nicht auch gleich seine Erinnerungen nehmen können? Jetzt war Snape in einer immerwährenden Hölle gefangen, gezwungen sich wieder und wieder an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern... **_  
_

And so many things left unsaid  
And deeds undone

**Es gab so vieles, was Sirius Snape nach dem, was er letzte Nacht gesehen hatte, gerne noch gesagt hätte... Doch nun war es zu spät, niemand würde jemals wieder mit Severus Snape reden. Snape würde es nicht einmal bemerken.**

**Dafür kamen die Erinnerungen wieder... Und er wollte es doch nicht...**

„Mobilicorpus!"

Snape begann zu schweben, er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er schwebte höher und höher, seine Gesten wurden panisch.

Sirius erinnerte sich ans eine Schulzeit, als er Snape mal mit einem Mobilicorpus´ durch die Schule hatte schweben lassen. Wie hatte er das Winseln genossen, die Bitten endlich heruntergelassen zu werden. Bevor Snape vor lauter Panik damals das Bewusstsein verloren hatte –Sirius hatte ihn über den Treppenrand schweben lassen, Snape schwebte zehn Meter über dem Boden- hatte ihn die ganze Schule gesehen. Und alle hatten über die Panik des unbeliebten Schülers gelacht. Es war doch nur ein Mobilicorpus´ gewesen, hieß es später, nichts Gefährliches. Und die Lehrer hatten ihm recht gegeben. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Strafe bekommen...

**Heute wusste Sirius, dass Snape unter extremer Höhenangst litt, die durch seine Aktion damals noch verschlimmert worden war. Was Voldemort dort getan hatte, war für Snape die schlimmste Folter überhaupt gewesen. Den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren... für ihn der absolute Horror**.

Die Todesser waren so gebannt von dem panischen Snape, dass Sirius es wagte, bis an den Rand der Lichtung vorzudringen. Er wünschte sich bald, er wäre an seinem alten Platz geblieben. Er hörte mit grausamer Klarheit das amüsierte Lachen der Todesser, hörte Voldemorts eiskalte Stimme, die wieder und wieder neue Flüche auf den schwebenden Snape losließ, hörte Snapes angsterfülltes Schluchzen...

Irgendwann wurden die Schmerzen stärker als die Angst und Snape begann zu schreien. Hohe, spitze Schreie, unterbrochen von Wimmern...

Sirius zog sich in sich selbst zurück, er wollte das nicht hören, wollte Snape nicht gebrochen sehen. Außerdem, was konnte er schon tun?

**An die folgenden Minuten (Stunden?) konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Er hatte sich vollständig aus der Realität zurückgezogen, ein Trick, der ihm die Zeit in Askaban sehr erleichtert hatte. Nicht einmal die Dementoren konnten einem viel anhaben, wenn man nicht anwesend war...**

**Wenn er doch bloß früher eingegriffen hätte...**

_You've stopped caring  
Cause it's all in vain  
_

**Der Mann hatte eindeutig anklagend gesungen... Oder war es sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen? Ja, er hatte aufgehört sich einzumischen, er hatte sich nur noch um sein eigenes Wohl gekümmert, hatte sich geweigert, etwas zu riskieren...**

**Wenn er doch bloß früher eingegriffen hätte...**

Irgendwann kehrte Sirius aus sich selbst zurück. Die Schreie waren verstummt, lediglich ein fast unhörbares Wimmern kam von dem zusammengerollten Menschen unter dem Baum. Snape hatte sich fest in seine Roben eingewickelt, hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und die Augen geschlossen.

Er schien seine Umwelt ausblenden zu wollen... Doch Voldemort ließ dies nicht zu, mit einem Schwall kalten Wassers aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes holte er Snape zurück.

Die Augen grauenerfüllt geöffnet, starrte Snape Voldemort an. Dieser lächelte Snape freundlich an, schien ihm damit aber nur noch mehr Angst zu machen.

Von dem selbstbewussten, sarkastischen Ekel, das Sirius kannte, schien nicht mehr allzu viel übrig zu sein.

„Warum hast du das getan, Severus? Warum hast du Potter entkommen lassen? Wir hätten diesen Krieg mit seinen Informationen und seinem Tod beenden können. Die Toten, die jetzt folgen sind ganz allein deine Schuld, verstehst du, Severus?"

Voldemorts Stimme klang so trügerisch sanft wie eine schlafende Klapperschlange.

Snape sank noch mehr in sich zusammen, schien dem Blick seines Herrn entfliehen zu wollen.

„Nein… Nein… ich bin... nicht... schuld. Konnte… ihn nicht... sterben lassen... Versprechen…"

Snapes Stimme hatte ihren gewohnten schneidenden Tonfall verloren, sie klang verzweifelt und ängstlich.

Sirius versuchte sich einzureden, dass Snape das alles verdient hätte, doch er war erfolglos. Dass Snape seinem Patensohn das Leben gerettet hatte... Er hätte das niemals geglaubt, wenn ihm das jemand erzählt hätte. Nicht bei Snape.

Sirius richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Lichtung. Voldemort hatte sich erhoben, begab sich schnellen Schrittes zum Waldesrand auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung. Er verschwand im Wald und kehrte kurze Zeit später zurück. An seiner Seite schwebte ein...

„NEIN." 

**Hörten diese Erinnerungen denn niemals auf? Er wollte nur noch vergessen, wollte vergessen, dass er zumindest einen Teil der Schuld an Snapes Zustand trug.**

**Der Mann in seinem Kopf schien seine Verzweiflung zu spüren, er sang wieder...**

**Voll Mitleid, vergebend...**

_Just don't close your heart  
Just don't close your heart  
Just don't close your heart  
_

_Don't let me down  
_

_You are so alone  
And tired of breathing  
It's all going wrong  
And you just can't stand the pain  
_

**Ja, er war allein gewesen. Mehr als zwölf Jahre lang. Aber Snape war sein ganzes Leben lang allein gewesen und doch hatte ER sein Leben für ein Kind gegeben, dass ihn hasste, dass er hasste. Er wusste von Snapes und Harrys... Differenzen, sein Patensohn hatte ihm oft genug sein Leid geklagt und doch hatte Snape nicht gezögert. Hatte getan, was er für seine Pflicht hielt. Und war dafür mit etwas Schlimmeren als dem Tod belohnt worden. **

**Er hatte den Kuss des Dementors erhalten. **

**Und er, Sirius, hatte sich im Gebüsch versteckt und zugesehen...**

An seiner Seite schwebte ein Dementor. Die schwarzen Roben bewegten sich, als ob ein starker Wind über die kleine Lichtung blasen würde. Doch es war vollkommen windstill!

Sirius spürte die nur zu gut gekannte Hoffnungslosigkeit über sich hinweg spülen, spürte, wie er sämtlichen Lebensmut verlor und einfach nur noch sterben wollte.

Auch Snape spürte die Auswirkungen des Dementors. Er sackte noch mehr zusammen, bedeckte die Augen mit seinen langen eleganten Fingern. Der Dementor schwebte auf Snape zu, hob die Hand, bewegte die Finger nach oben.

Snape erhob sich wie von einem Puppenspieler gelenkt. Gegen die unnatürliche Magie der Dementoren konnte man sich nicht wehren. Wenn sie wollten, dass man sich erhob, erhob man sich. Sirius kannte das aus eigener Erfahrung. Eigener Wille spielte da überhaupt keine Rolle mehr.

Snape hob vom Boden ab, schwebte bis auf Kopfhöhe mit dem Monster. Der Dementor stand mit dem Rücken zu Sirius, er war erleichtert als ihm klar wurde, dass er den Kuss nicht direkt mit ansehen musste. Er fühlte Mitleid mit Snape, doch bedauerlicherweise konnte er nichts tun.

Der Dementor senkte den Kopf, legte seinen Mund auf Snapes und...

Ein grässlicher Schrei flog über die Lichtung, schien doppelt und dreifach reflektiert zu werden. Snape hörte nicht auf zu schreien, obwohl er keine Seele mehr hatte, schien er noch immer in Angst und Entsetzen gefangen zu sein. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, sein Blick flackerte über die Lichtung als ob er einen Ausweg aus dem nur für ihn sichtbaren Grauen suchen würde.

Voldemort begann zu lachen, ein triumphierendes, freudiges Lachen schallte durch den Wald.

Sirius liefen Schauer über den Rücken. Der Dunkle Lord hatte gerade einem lebenden Menschen etwas Schlimmeres als den Tod angetan und LACHTE!

Snape war bei Voldemorts Heiterkeitsausbruch zurückgewichen, die Angst in seinen Augen hatte wenn möglich noch zugenommen.

Er rannte über die Lichtung, immer auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Er kam Sirius immer näher...

Und Sirius beschloss, dem Mann, den er seitdem er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte hasste wie niemanden sonst, zu helfen.

Egal was früher zwischen ihnen gewesen war, egal welcher Verbrechen Snape sich schuldig gemacht hatte, er war genug bestraft worden. Er hatte endlich Frieden verdient.

Entschlossen griff er nach dem gestohlenen Zauberstab, den er einer alten Oma in London abgenommen hatte und machte sich bereit.

Er wartete auf den Moment, in dem Snape wieder an seinem Versteck vorbeikommen würde. Dann wollte er zusammen mit Snape irgendwohin apparieren, irgendwohin, Hauptsache fort von hier.

**Freudlos lachte Sirius auf. Er war erfolgreich gewesen, er war mit Snape im Arm unter Voldemorts Nase in diese leerstehende Hütte appariert. Doch das war schon einige Stunden her. Und Snapes Zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert. **

**Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen, doch Sirius spürte die wärmende Strahlung nicht, obwohl er am Fenster stand. Er glaubte noch immer die Kälte der Nacht zu spüren. Vielleicht würde sie nie wieder vergehen...**

_Just don't close your heart  
Just don't close your heart  
Just don't close your heart  
_

**Schon wieder diese sanfte Männerstimme… Sie sprach ihm Vergebung aus, doch das war Sirius egal. Er wollte nur Verständnis für sein Handeln von einer bestimmten Person... und die lag hinter ihm auf der Liege.**

Don't let me down  
Don't let me down  
Don't let me down

"**Was tust du hier?"**

**Eine leise krächzende Stimme, vom vielen Schreien heiser geworden, getränkt mit Misstrauen. **

**Sirius wirbelte herum, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor Schreck. Das konnte nicht sein! Das war absolut unmöglich! Snape hatte den Kuss des Dementors erhalten, er besaß keine Seele mehr, er KONNTE gar nicht mit ihm reden. **

**Und doch sah Sirius Snape wach auf der Liege, den Körper angestrengt auf einem Arm aufgestützt. Snape sah erschöpft aus, ein Schatten des durchstandenen Horrors lag noch immer auf seinem Gesicht.**

**Schnellen Schrittes stürmte Sirius auf Snape zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. **

**Snape versteifte sich, argwöhnte einen neuen Streich seines alten Feindes.**

**Mit stockender Stimme berichtete Sirius von der vergangenen Nacht, von den Schuldgefühlen, der Angst um ihn, Snape. **

„**Aber wie konntest du das überleben? Ich habe gesehen, wie der Dementor... und dein Schrei und..."**

**Verwirrt brach Sirius ab. Die Erleichterung, die Angst, alles stürzte auf einmal auf ihn ein, begrub ihn unter sich. Schnell drehte er sich zum Fenster, damit Snape seine Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Es war trotz allem immer noch Snape.**

„**Es war kein Dementor. Es war nur ein Irrwicht, der Dunkle Lord hat einen Weg gefunden, ihnen eine bestimmte Gestalt zu befehlen. Der Kuss von einem Irrwicht tötet nicht, er sorgt nur-" Snapes Stimme klang bitter „- dafür, dass man sämtliche schrecklichen Erlebnisse seines Lebens noch einmal durchlebt. Bei mir hat es halt eine Weile gedauert, bis ich einmal durch war. Wenn man… wenn man alles hinter sich hat, gibt der... ich nenn es mal Zauber, einen wieder frei und man ist bereit für neue Folter. Du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich geglaubt, der Dunkle Lord ließe einen Verräter einfach so gehen?" **

**Sirius suchte nach Spott in Snapes Gesicht, doch er fand nichts. Snape meinte seine Frage ernst. Sirius nickte nur langsam.**

**Snape wurde blass.**

"**Ich habe dich gesehen, die ganze Zeit über. Du warst wie ein Schatten hinter all den schrecklichen... Erinnerungen. Ich konnte dir die Schuld an allem geben, was geschehen war, schließlich... konnte ich dich sehen. Du hast mich vermutlich vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrt..."**

**Snape sah Sirius ernst an. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.**

„**Vermutlich bin ich für eine ganze Menge schlechte Erinnerungen verantwortlich, nicht wahr?"**

**Diesmal war es an Snape langsam zu nicken.**

„**Ruh dich aus, ich denk mal, die Hütte hier ist sicher. Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, kannst du ja nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Dumbledore wird dich beschützen... vor Du- We... Voldemort. Und, Snape?"**

**Snapes Gesicht wurde misstrauisch. Er kannte diese Frage noch aus seiner Schulzeit, Sirius hatte sie ihm immer dann gestellt, wenn er wieder einen besonders gemeinen Zauberspruch wie den Mobilicorpus´ an ihm ausprobieren wollte.**

„**Danke, dass du Harry gerettet hast."**

Just don't let me down 

**Die Männerstimme hörte sich zufrieden an.**

**Und Snapes Lächeln ließ Sirius die Wärme der Sonne wieder spüren...**

Ich hoffe, irgendjemand hat bis hierher durchgehalten, wenn ja, da ist noch so ein einsamer kleiner Knopf...


	2. Easier to go

Tja, hab doch noch eine Fortsetzung dazu geschrieben ;-) Womit das Ganze auch kein One-shot mehr wäre „seufz" na ja, was soll´s, das Lied ist von Linkin Park, heißt Easier to go, die Rechte an Harry Potter und allem drum herum liegen noch immer nicht bei mir und die Fortsetzung ist allen gewidmet, die sich eine gewünscht hatten und mich damit überhaupt erst auf die Idee zum Nachdenken darüber gebracht haben. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und hoffe, dass ich wieder ein paar Meinungen bekomme ;-)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sirius Black, Askaban**

Die Kälte Askabans durchdrang ihn, füllte ihn bis in den letzten Winkel aus. Schon lange hatte er nichts mehr gespürt außer diesen gnadenlosen, unbarmherzigen Kälte. Dies war die wahre Grausamkeit des Gefängnisses.

Nicht die Dementoren.

Nicht die Schreie der Wahnsinnigen.

Bei Merlin, nicht mal das miese Essen störte ihn länger.

Es war diese verfluchte Kälte, die ihn langsam, aber sicher zu Grunde gehen ließ.

Und das Wissen, dass niemand ihn suchte, dass niemand ihn hier herausholen konnte. Immerhin war er noch immer ein verurteilter Mörder.

Zitternd suchte Sirius diesen bestimmten Punkt in sich, an dem ihm alles egal war. In dem der Schmerz durch Taubheit ersetzt wurde.

In dem er nicht mehr an die wenigen warmen Tage dachte, die er sich in aller Ruhe ohne ständige Unterbrechungen mit Snape hatte streiten können.

**it´s easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb**

Er konnte ihn nicht finden. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr nach Belieben ein- und ausschalten, er musste mit dem Schmerz und der Angst leben. Ein Festessen für die Dementoren. Und er konnte nichts tun.

Seine Hände zitterten. Sie zitterten, seit die Auroren ihn aufgespürt und zurück nach Askaban geschleift hatten. Seitdem sie ihre Wut und ihre Frustration über Voldemorts Aktionen an ihm ausgelassen hatten.

Seit er Snape vor Voldemorts Zorn gerettet hatte. Seit er dessen Schmerzen mit nicht mehr als nassen Lappen zu lindern versucht hatte. Recht erfolglos, sollte man anmerken. Dennoch hatte Snape überlebt und es mit seiner Hilfe bis vor die Tore des Schloss geschafft.

**it´s so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone**

Langsam stand Sirius auf, ging zum Fenster. Man hatte ihm recht eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass das Fenster Luxus und nur der reinen Freundlichkeit seiner Wärter zu verdanken war. Praktischerweise hatten sie das Seil bereits an die Gitterstreben geknotet, sogar der Knoten war schon da. Sie wollten ihn loswerden, sie wollten, dass er durch Selbstmord seine Schuld eingestand. Natürlich würde das Seil nach seinem Tod durch ein Stück des Bettlakens ersetzt werden, ein geflochtenes Seil würde selbst in Askaban, bei einem Häftling, dessen Schuld oder Unschuld niemanden mehr interessierte, zu sehr auffallen. Aber Bettlaken war okay.

Sirius fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, an dem der Wunsch zu gehen größer als sein Überlebenswille sein würde. An diesem Tag würde er endgültig verlieren. Und doch... die ewige Gewissheit, mitschuldig am Tod seines besten Freundes und seiner Frau zu sein, schuldig an den vielen schlechten Erinnerungen Snapes zu sein... es machte ihn fertig. Konnten aber auch die Dementoren sein.

**something has been taken  
from deep inside of me**

Als er Snape gerettet hatte, hatte er etwas sehr Altes von sich genommen. Den Hass, den er, seit er denken konnte, für Snape empfand, hatte er in etwas anderes umgewandelt. Wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Snape wäre, könnte man es glatt Respekt nennen. Er hatte in den drei Tagen, die er Snape am Leben gehalten hatte nach der Irrwichtdementoraffäre, sehr viel über den Mann erfahren.

Dass Snape in Askaban gesessen hatte, unmittelbar nach dem ersten Fall Voldemorts.

Dass Snape in den drei Monaten Askaban auch immer am Fenster gestanden und auf das Meer geschaut hatte.

Dass Snape James Potter zwar gehasst hatte, ihm aber nie den Tod gewünscht hätte. Schon gar nicht durch Voldemort.

Dass Snape es genoss, mit ihm zu streiten. Genau wie er die Wortgefechte mit dem Slytherin genossen hatte. Wortgefechte ohne die tätlichen Angriffe aus ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit.

Wobei dies alles ihm hier in Askaban herzlich egal sein konnte, waren es doch nur ein paar mehr oder weniger glückliche Erinnerungen für die Dementoren. Bisher hatte er es vermeiden können, dass man sie ihm nahm. Er wusste nicht, wie lange dies noch der Fall sein würde. Dann wäre alles zu Ende.

So oder so.

**a secret I´ve kept locked away  
no one can ever see**

Warum hatte er Sna... Severus erst vor den Toren Hogwarts´ verlassen? Warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach in der kleinen Hütte zurückgelassen?

Tatsache war, er wusste es nicht. Er hatte getan, was er für richtig hielt. Und es war auch alles in schönster Ordnung gewesen. Severus´ bissige Kommentare, hervorgequetscht durch schmerzerfüllt zusammengebissenen Zähnen, ab und zu das Heulen eines Wolfes aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Der strahlende Sonnenschein, die Wärme.

Die Wärme, die durch die herannahenden Dementoren vernichtet wurde. Sie drehten ihre Runden, immer und immer wieder, sie ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe, saugten seine Erinnerungen ab. Er wusste, dass diese Erinnerung noch nicht zu Ende war, dass noch irgendwas geschehen war, aber nach dem strahlenden Sonnenschein kam nur Schwärze. Und mit jeder Runde der Dementoren wurde er kälter, farbloser, bis er schließlich vollkommen verschwinden würde. Bis sich die gesamte Erinnerung in Nichts aufgelöst haben würde.

Bis sie ihm alles genommen hätten, was ihn am Leben hielt und die Rufe des Seiles zu durchdringend, zu laut wären.

Und niemand würde es sehen, nur sein Körper im Meereswind...

**wounds so deep they never show  
they never go away **

Erschrocken schlug er die Faust gegen die Wand, hielt den Schmerz seiner aufgeplatzten Knöchel tief in sich. Er durfte sich nicht verlieren. Er hatte es zwölf Jahre in Askaban, in vollkommener Hoffnungslosigkeit ausgehalten. Warum machte ihn dieses halbe Jahr, das er schon hier war, so fertig, dass nicht einmal seine Animagusform ihn vor den Dementoren schützen konnte?

War es, weil er seit dem beobachteten Kuss an Severus jede Nacht entsetzt aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt war? Weil er immer wieder diesen hallenden Schrei über die Lichtung fliegen hörte?

Er durfte sich nicht verlieren.

Auch, wenn es Wunden gab, die niemals jemand sehen würde.

**  
like moving pictures in my head  
for years and years they´ve played  
**

Waren es früher die Leichen der Potters gewesen, die ihn in Askaban langsam, aber sicher in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten, so war es nun das Bild der Lichtung. Der Dementor. Voldemort. Und als Opfer Snape. Mal wieder als Opfer, wie eigentlich immer bisher. Resigniert fragte er sich, ob der Nachmittag, an dem James und er der halben Schule Snapes Unterhose gezeigt hatten, bei den Schreckensszenen, die Severus nach dem Kuss durchleben – erneut durchleben – musste, eine zentrale Rolle gespielt hatte.

Obwohl, im Vergleich zu einigen anderen Streichen, die sie ihm gespielt hatten, war dieser noch recht harmlos gewesen, also wohl eher nicht. Welche Bilder könnten sonst noch in Snapes Kopf umhergeflogen sein? Die peitschende Weide? Die Prügelei am Anfang der ersten Klasse?

Askaban musste ihn wirklich sehr mitnehmen. Da stand er hier und dachte über SNAPE nach. Ein irres Kichern entschlüpfte ihm, bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte. Er musste hier raus. So schnell wie möglich. Das Seil sprach schon wieder zu ihm, leise wispernd versprach es Erlösung.

„Ach, vergiss es.", knurrte er, bevor er sich in seine Animagusform verwandelt unter der harten Pritsche zusammenrollte. Er musste schlafen.

**  
if I could change I would  
take back the pain I would  
retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
if I could  
stand up and take the blame I would  
if I can take all the shame to the grave I would**

Wenn er könnte, würde er so vieles anders machen. Weniger Fehler, mehr von ihnen berichtigen. Snape hatte erst einen Kuss des Dementors bekommen müssen, ehe er bemerkt hatte, was er dem Slytherin in seiner Schulzeit alles angetan hatte.

Gryffindors – mutig, gerecht und ehrenhaft. Stark.

Slytherins – schleimig, die idealen Opfer, nicht vertrauenswürdig. Schwach.

Deshalb hatte auch Snape Harry gerettet, während Sirius nur zugesehen hatte.

Deshalb hatten Gryffindors einem Slytherin das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.

Deshalb hatte ein Gryffindor einen Slytherin beinahe durch reine Überheblichkeit umgebracht.

Deshalb überlebte ein Slytherin sämtliche schlechten Erinnerungen als Konzentrat, während ein Gryffindor bereits nach einem halben Jahr Askaban am Durchdrehen war.

Und deshalb konnte man sich nicht einmal mehr auf die Klischees verlassen.

Der schwarze Hund knurrte unwillig im Traum.

Im Traum von Rettung.

Im Traum von Snape...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Severus Snape, Hogwarts**

Heute war kein guter Tag in einer langen Reihe schlechter Tage gewesen. Also fast schon eine Verbesserung. Die letzte Nacht hatte er nicht von Voldemort oder dem Irrwichtdementor geträumt. Die letzte Nacht war Black vorbehalten gewesen. Black in seiner Zelle, Black am Rande des Abgrunds namens Askaban. Aufmunternd im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er hatte wie viele Nächte zuvor mal wieder mehr an die Decke als in Morpheus´ Reich gestarrt.

Die Erinnerungen – gut unterdrückt am Tage – forderten nachts ihr Recht. Das eisiggrausame Zischen des Dementors, die brennenden Schmerzen durch Voldemorts Zorn, bei Merlin, sogar Blacks erleichtertes Gesicht verfolgten ihn im Schlaf. Zu viele Erinnerungen, die er nicht haben wollte, die ihn nur an die dunklen Wochen und Monate als Dumbledores Spion denken ließen. Er war in dieser Zeit nicht oft im Krankenflügel gewesen, doch wenn, dann lange. Sehr lange. Zu lange.

**sometimes I remember  
the darkness of my past **

Voldemort behandelte seine Todesser lange nicht so schlecht, wie die meisten Zauberer dachten. Nicht, weil er plötzlich ein weiches Herz oder eine anständige Arbeitsmoral entwickelt hätte. Nein, einfach nur aus dem Grund, dass nicht einmal Crabbe und Goyle so dämlich wären, bei einem ständig seine Anhänger folternden Monster zu bleiben. Voldemort hatte ein ausgeklügeltes System aus Strafe und Belohnung entwickelt, welches sogar intelligente Zauberer wie Lucius Malfoy an ihn band. Brot und Spiele. Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Wie im alten Rom.

**bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn´t have**

Er war nicht so sehr an dieses System gebunden gewesen, schließlich wäre es doch ein wenig auffällig, wenn Voldemorts angeblicher Spion in Hogwarts alle paar Tage entweder mit Folterfluchnachwirkungen oder aber immens gesteigerten Kräften zum Unterricht erscheinen würde. Zwei-dreimal hatte es auch Severus erwischt. Unmittelbar nach der Wiederauferstehung, weil er nicht sofort zu ihm appariert war. Ein halbes Jahr später, weil er sich geweigert hatte, ein Einhorn zu töten.

Und der Moment, als seine wahre Loyalität aufgeflogen war. Als Potter vor ihm auf dem Waldboden lag, weinend vor Schmerz, das Gesicht voll Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Diese verfluchten Erinnerungen, die ihn schon damals unmittelbar nach dem Kuss des Irrwichtes verfolgt hatten. Und die ihn auch jetzt, mehr als ein halbes Jahr danach, nicht in Ruhe ließen.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, seine Erinnerungen genauso einfach loszuwerden wie seine Gefühle. Ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein, ein dickes Fell und das war´s.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, überhaupt keine Erinnerungen zu haben.

Nicht an Voldemort.

Nicht an Potter.

Auf keinen Fall an Black.

**  
sometimes I think of letting go  
and never looking back **

Er hatte davon gehört, dass Black wieder gefangen worden war, dass sie ihn dieses Mal in eine Hochsicherheitszelle und den dazugehörigen Schlüssel wahrscheinlich in das Askaban umgebende Meer geworfen hatten. Weil er ein gesuchter Mörder war. Weil er sich hatte fangen lassen – sogar zweimal. Und weil er es gewagt hatte, sich fangen zu lassen, als er einen halbtoten Spion vor den Toren Hogwarts abgelegt hatte. Weil das Ministerium grundsätzlich keine Fehler eingestand.

Verdammte Narren.

Verdammter Narr.

Warum hatte Black… Sirius auch darauf bestehen müssen, ihn nach Hogwarts zu bringen? Warum hatte Sirius nicht einfach seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch legen und verschwinden können? Warum hatte Sirius stattdessen über drei Tage an seinem Lager gewacht, bis er wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte?

Warum konnte er diese Erinnerungen nicht im Zaum halten, warum musste er immer wieder zurückdanken an diese Tage?

Warum konnte er Sirius nach der Entschuldigung nicht mehr in Ruhe hassen? Weil es sein erstes Erwachen nach dem Grauen und er einfach nur überglücklich gewesen war, ein vollständiges Gesicht zu sehen, welches nicht nur aus zwei glühenden Augen und zwei Nasenschlitzen bestand?

Eines Tages würden seine Erinnerungen gehen. Oder er würde es tun.

**and never moving forward so  
there would never be a past  
**

Vielleicht würden sie von neueren Erinnerungen überdeckt werden. Auch wenn die ebenfalls nicht besonders gut waren – aber was war schon gut in der heutigen Zeit?

Seine Träume mit Sicherheit nicht.

Und wieder etwas, was ihm richtig Mut für die Zukunft gab. Wie sagte mal ein recht bekannter Muggeldichter? (1)

Träume sind Erinnerungen aus der Zukunft?

Andererseits konnte die Zukunft nicht schlechter werden als seine Vergangenheit – glaubte er.

**just washing it aside  
all of the helplessness inside **

Am schlimmsten war diese verfluchte Hilflosigkeit. Die Todesser hassten ihn als Verräter und Spielball Dumbledores, die Spielbälle Dumbledores – den meisten Zauberern als Zaubereiministerium bekannt – hassten ihn als Todesser und Verräter. Und die Schüler hassten ihn, weil er er war. Damit konnte er leben, war schließlich schon immer so gewesen.

Aber dass Black seinetwegen in Askaban krepierte, machte ihn fertig. Er mochte den arroganten Köter noch immer nicht, aber immerhin verdankte er ihm sein Leben. Etwas, was ihm sehr viel bedeutete, vor allem, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass er selbiges verlieren könnte. Wenn es etwas gab, das ihm wichtig war, dann war dies Ehre. Nicht dieses gryffindormäßige – und damit unweigerlich dämliche – „ich opfere mein Leben bedenkenlos für dich, weil ich ein so guter Freund bin", sondern dass er niemals in jemandes Schuld stehen würde, wenn er die Wahl hatte.

Und er hatte die Wahl. Sein Patronus war außergewöhnlich stark – auch wenn er bis heute nicht wusste, wie seine mickrige gute Erinnerung dafür ausreichen sollte – und die Wächter würden vor ihm mehr Angst haben als umgekehrt. Immerhin hatten die meisten von ihnen Severus Snape als Lehrer gehabt. Es würde... einfach sein.

Er musste nur losgehen.

Entschlossen griff Professor Severus Snape nach seinem Umhang.

**  
pretending I don´t feel misplaced  
is so much simpler than change  
**

Er wusste, dass Dumbledore wissen würde, was er vorhatte. Dumbledore wusste fast immer alles. Manchmal ausgesprochen nervtötend, heute sehr willkommen, konnte er sich doch um einen „Abschied", wie ihn die Gryffindors mit großem Enthusiasmus und Elan zelebrierten, herumdrücken. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum die meisten Leute immer gleich so rührselig werden mussten.

Es gab kein Wiedersehen ohne einen Abschied.

Und heute würde er Sirius nach ihrem überhasteten Abschied vor sechs Monaten wiedersehen. Heute würde er seine Schuld einlösen. Ein Slytherin bezahlte seine Schulden immer – ohne Erbarmen, ohne Nachsicht. Er würde sich nicht ändern, nur weil Dumbledore ihn durch die Scheiben mit trauervollem Blick ansah. Er würde sich nicht ändern, nur weil der Himmel absolut klischeehaft die Schleusen öffnete und ihn fast augenblicklich bis auf die Haut durchnässte und sogar den hastig gemurmelten Imprignierzauber in die Knie zwang.

Er würde sich nicht ändern, nur weil er nach Askaban auf POTTERS Besen fliegen musste, obwohl er noch nicht entschieden hatte, was er mehr hasste: Den Besen oder den Besitzer. Es war nun mal der schnellste von allen und der Junge stand auch noch in seiner Schuld.

**  
it´s easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb**

Als er heute morgen aus dem Traum von Askaban erwacht war, wollte er nur fort. Er wollte laufen, bis die Erschöpfung die Schmerzen in seinem Innersten betäubte. Bis er sich nicht mehr schuldig an Black... Sirius´ Verhaftung fühlte.

Er hatte es nicht getan – natürlich nicht -, doch während der gesamten folgenden Unterrichtsstunden war er ruhelos gewesen. Jetzt in Bewegung zu sein, ließ ihn kalt werden.

Kalt, gefährlich, berechnend.

**_  
_it´s so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone**

Und wenn er sterben sollte, wenn er dieses Mal das Innere eines echten Dementors sehen sollte... Sei´s drum, alles war leichter, als den Schrecken eines Krieges mit einem alten Zauberer als einzigem Gesprächspartner gegenüberzutreten, mit dem man sich nicht einmal vernünftig streiten konnte, weil die allgegenwärtigen Zitronenbonbons einem die Zähne verklebten.

**if I could change I would  
take back the pain I would  
retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
if I could  
stand up and take the blame I would  
if I can take all the shame to the grave I would**

Er hatte genug Fehler gemacht. Es wurde Zeit, dass er einige davon wieder ausbügelte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(1) Rainer Maria Rilke

Hm, hab mal ne Frage: das ständige Zwinkern und die Zitronenbonbons Dumbledores: Sind die allgegenwärtiges Fanfiction-Klischee oder haben die ihren Auftritt auch in den Büchern? Würde mich mal interessieren... „auf Reviewbutton bzw. Maildingsda deut" Vielleicht gibt´s auch noch einen dritten Teil, wenn ich mal Lust habe...

Und noch etwas, um eventuellen Beschwerden zuvor zu kommen: Das ist KEIN Slash. Definitiv nicht, wird´s auch definitiv nie werden. Es gibt nämlich auch so was wie harmlose Männerfreundschaften. ;-) Auch wenn´s sich dumm anhört: Sirius und Severus werden maximal Freunde werden, mehr nicht. Wenn überhaupt... Schließlich muss eine kultivierte Hassbeziehung auch gewissenhaft gepflegt werden... mal schauen. „g"


End file.
